Hi-5 Series 13, Episode 43 (Music around the world)
Music around the world is the forty-third episode from Hi-5 Series 13. Segments *FELY decorates a hat for the carnival. Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 18 (Hello). *LAUREN makes a pattern of fruit. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 24 (Food & crops). *STEVIE and his coo dance a Highland Fling. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 24 (Treasures). *LAUREN shows us little clogs and normal-sized clogs. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 9, Episode 24 (Treasures). *TIM plays a mbira and teaches the Hi-5 band how to say hello (Sawubona) and goodbye (Hamba kahle, sala kahle) in Swazi. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 29 (Other countries). *CASEY and Chats wear Indian saris and pretend to be Indian princesses. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 21 (Someone else). *LAUREN dances Indian music with bells. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 41 (Music from around the world). *SHARING STORIES: Fely tells us a story about a king (Tim) who feels lonely until a jester (Stevie) grants him the wish of being part of a group, so he meets two queens (Lauren and Casey). The hidden treasure is a fancy candlestick. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 35 (Teams) & Originally from Hi-5 Series 13, Episode 41 (Making music). Gallery Fely S13 E43.png Lauren S13 E43 1.png Stevie S13 E43.png Lauren S13 E43 2.png Tim S13 E43.png Casey S13 E43.png Lauren S13 E43 3.png Sharing Stories S13 E43.png Trivia *During Fely's segment, she wears Charli's costume from Move It. *The Highland Fling is a solo Highland dance that gained popularity in the early 19th century. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Highland_Fling *Clogs are a type of footwear made in part or completely from wood. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clog *The Swazi or Swati language is a Bantu language of the Nguni group spoken in Swaziland and South Africa by the Swazi people. *The mbira is an African musical instrument consisting of a wooden board with attached staggered metal tines, played by holding the instrument in the hands and plucking the tines with the thumbs. *India, officially the Republic of India, is a country in South Asia. *A sari, saree, or shari is a female garment from the Indian subcontinent that consists of a drape varying from five to nine yards in length and two to four feet in breadth that is typically wrapped around the waist, with one end draped over the shoulder, baring the midriff. Category:Ep. from S13 with adaptations Category:Episodes that starts with a Puzzles and Patterns segment Category:Episodes that Fely read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Jonathan Geraghty Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Lauren Brant Category:Tim Maddren Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about the world Category:Ep about decorating Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about parades & carnivals Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about Highland Fling Category:Ep about size Category:Ep about clogs Category:Ep about playing Category:Ep about mbira Category:Ep about teaching Category:Ep about hello & goodbye Category:Ep about Swazi Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about India Category:Ep about princes & princesses Category:Ep about bells Category:Ep about kings & queens Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about groups Category:Ep with hidden treasures Category:Ep about candlesticks